


[PODFIC] Fiery First Date

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, First Dates, Identity Porn, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Identity, slight AU, without the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Tony Stark, billionaire funder of the Avengers, never expected the incredible Steve Rogers, Captain America, to ask him out. No one knows he's Iron Man, though dating a teammate might make it hard to hide that.And, of course, Tony can't even enjoy their first date because everything has to go wrong in the meantime.A Podfic of Pearl_Unplanned Story





	[PODFIC] Fiery First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fiery First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123298) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



**Text:** [Fiery First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123298)

 **Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 24min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zm1d368uv2uyc8a/Fiery_First_Date_-_9_26_17%2C_8.23_PM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions! An please let me know if you are having trouble accessing the podfic! I had some troubles!


End file.
